Renacimiento y despedida
by RominaDark5
Summary: Akiza a revivido peor esta vez como un angel negro, Ryuga la ecnuentra y decide cuidarla, ella no recuerda nada de su vida pasada. Se le tiene prohibido enamorarse de un humano, pero ella no va a poder evitar enamorarse de un humano, lo que hace que el rey del infierno los separe eternamente... Varias parejas, y es rated T por las peleas...
1. Una ángel negra cayò del cielo

******************************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

Ella estaba en el infierno, era una pequeña llama azul que estaba sentada en la mano de un demonio negro y oscuro. Ella lloraba y el demonio, solo la miraba, mientras con su mano libre hacia una especie de magia para levantarla y hacer que la mirase a los ojos.

-Akiza Tategami ya llevas aquí cinco años, yo el rey del infierno he decidido darte una nueva oportunidad para vivir, serás una ángel de alas negras y, te borrare la memoria, claro que no olvides que no tienes derecho a enamorarte de un humano-le dijo el rey de los demonios a Akiza, ella solo lo miro y con lagrimas asintió con la cabeza. El motivo de sus lágrimas era que olvidaría a su amado Kenta…

***En el mundo humano***

Ryuga estaba hospedado en un hotel, pero no se podía dormir así que se ducho y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, que era de madera y era perfecto para apoyarte sobre él, luego miro hacia afuera y de repente vio una especie de luz que caía, el pensó que era un fragmento de estrella de los bleyders legendarios, así que decidió acercarse para ver que era. Cuando llego lo primero que vio fueron unas plumas negras entonces a menudo que se fue acercando vio unas alas, muy grandes y llenas de sangre, entonces vio a una chica de cabellos negros y largos que intentaba levantarse, pero no podía debido al peso de sus alas, Ryuga dudaba si ayudarla o no, pero al final decidió ayudarla, pero cuando se acerco vio que estaba desnuda, se sonrojo un poco, pero decidió preguntarle por si acaso.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le pregunta Ryuga a la chica pero ella no responde y sigue intentando levantarse, pero en su intento se cae al suelo.-Oye te estoy hablando-le dice Ryuga enfadado, pero ella al fin alza la mirada y se acerca gateando hasta Ryuga, de sus alas salía más sangre que antes, ella también estaba herida. Pero cuando Ryuga la mira mejor se da cuenta de que es Akiza, así que le pone su chaqueta y la toma en brazos, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Gracias-susurra ella acurrucándose en el pecho de Ryuga, el no responde y sigue su camino. Cuando llega al hotel trata de entrar sin que vean a Akiza, luego la deja arriba de su cama, sus alas eran tan grandes que ocupaban toda la cama y sobresalían un poco, Ryuga cogió un botiquín y le vendo las alas.

-Si te hago daño dímelo-le dice Ryuga a Akiza ella solo asiente con la cabeza luego Ryuga le acaba de vendar las alas y se queda mirando los ojos azules de Akiza, ella también miraba los ojos ámbar de Ryuga, ninguno decía nada hasta que Akiza de alguna manera rompió ese silencio.

-¿Quién eres? Yo no recuerdo-le dice Akiza a Ryuga con tristeza ya que a ella le sonaba un montón la cara de Ryuga.

-Yo soy un amigo de tu hermano mayor me llamo Ryuga-le dice Ryuga a Akiza ella sonríe tristemente.

-Comprendo ¿Me podrías llevar donde esta mi hermano?-le pregunta Akiza a Ryuga el asiente con la cabeza.

-No quiero que tu hermano me mate así que mañana por la mañana iremos a comprarte ropa-Akiza al oír lo que le dijo Ryuga se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza para luego tumbarse y dormirse, Ryuga se tumbo a su lado y vio como las alas de Akiza se ponían alrededor de ella como si fuesen mantas… A la mañana siguiente Akiza se despertó para poder ver el amanecer, se sentó en la ventana sigilosamente para no despertar a Ryuga que aun estaba dormido, ella suspiro y vio como el Sol se asomaba entre las montañas, ella sonrió después de ver aquello decidió ducharse, cuando salió del baño aun con la chaqueta de Ryuga, vio a Ryuga mirando una foto.

-¿Quién es esa chica? Es guapa-le dice Akiza a Ryuga mirando la foto.

-Se llama Hikaru, ella me gusta pero, a decir verdad yo no estoy hecho para ella-le dice Ryuga a Akiza, ella solo sonríe y ve que ya eran las once de la mañana.

-Mejor vámonos, aparte me tienes que comprar eso a lo que los humanos llamáis ropa, si no mi hermano te mataría-le dice Akiza a Ryuga divertida.

-Creo que esta será la primera y última vez que soy bueno con alguien-susurra Ryuga, mientras guarda la foto para luego darse cuenta de algo.-Akiza no es por nada pero tenemos un grave problemas con tu alas, si la gente las ve se asustaran-le dice Ryuga a Akiza, mirando sus alas.

-Tranquilo hay solución-le dice Akiza y sus alas se introducen dentro de su espalda, algo que a Ryuga le sorprendió mucho.

-Dime en donde has estado ¿En el cielo o en el infierno? Porque nunca he visto cosa igual-le dice Ryuga a Akiza.

-No lo sé pero vámonos-le dice Akiza felizmente agarrando a Ryuga del brazo, el estaba sorprendido nunca la había visto tan feliz y sobre todo estaba sorprendido al ver que ella podía andar perfectamente.

-Akiza antes que nada, deberías arreglaste tu pelo, antes lo tenías corto y ahora está muy largo-le dice Ryuga a Akiza.

-Vale, pero me lo tienes que cortar tú-le responde Akiza feliz, Ryuga solo suspiro y saco unas tijeras para cortarle el pelo, en unos minutos ya había acabado.

-Ya te lo corte si no te gusta te aguantas-

-Vale, pero creo que esta perfecto-le dice Akiza mirándose en un espejo, luego los dos salen del hotel y se van a una tienda, donde Akiza ve un vestido de color rosa granate y le encanta, así que le pide a Ryuga que se lo compre, Ryuga al final acaba comprándoselo y Akiza se lo pone para devolverle la chaqueta a Ryuga. Ryuga al final acaba también comprándole unos zapatos, cuando pasan por una tienda ve un broche con forma de mariposa, Akiza no lo vio.

-Akiza espérame aquí un momento-le dice Ryuga a Akiza ella no dice nada y solo lo espera, cuando Ryuga vuelve ve que trae una caja.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunta Akiza.

-Solo un regalo para ti-le dice Ryuga y de la caja saca el broche que vio y se lo pone en el cabello a Akiza.

-Gracias Ryuga, pero creo que ya me has comprado demasiadas cosas, no hacía falta-le dice Akiza a Ryuga el no dice nada y sigue su camino, Akiza suspira y solo lo sigue…

* * *

RominaDark5: Bueno este es el primer capítulo de la saga de Akiza, espero que les haya gustado y si por una vez Ryuga es amable esto es un milagro XD


	2. Adios Ryuga

**********************************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

Ryuga y Akiza caminaban dirección a la ciudad, pero antes de eso Ryuga le dio un Beyblade a Akiza se trataba de su Electro L-Drago. Ryuga le enseño a cómo luchar con un beyblade ella estaba feliz sonreía, Ryuga seguía sin creerse que fuese aquella Akiza triste, que murió tratando de recuperar sus piernas. Murió al lado de alguien que la amaba, no como a el que estaba solo.

-Ryuga-senpai ¿Tardaremos mucho?-le pregunta Akiza felizmente a Ryuga.

-No, falta poco-le respondió Ryuga secamente y muy serio.

-Ryuga-senpai ¿Le ocurre algo?-le pregunta Akiza preocupada.

-¡No me ocurre nada!-le grito Ryuga y la empujo tirándola al suelo ella empezó a llorar.

-Ryuga-senpai ¿Por qué están malo conmigo?-le pregunto Akiza entre lagrimas Ryuga suspiro.

-Lo siento, no me encuentro bien últimamente, levántate ya falta poco-le dice Ryuga yéndose de allí, Akiza se levanto aun seguía llorando.

**Akiza poov**

Seguía llorando, no entendía porque Ryuga-senpai era tan malo conmigo, mis lagrimas de repente ya no vi agua que caía de ellas si no sangre, me asuste no dejaba de salir sangre. Cada vez estaba más asustada, me detuve un momento y alguien toco mi rostro y me quito esas lágrimas de sangre…

**Normal poov**

-Pobre chica llorando sangre y medio desesperada y tú no eres capaz de ayudarla-les dice un chico de pelo azul, piel morena y con una chaqueta larga roja.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunta Ryuga enfadado.

-Me llamo King y como la vi a ella asustada, decidí ayudar, entonces cuando vine vi que lloraba sangre-le dice King a Ryuga y Akiza.

-Akiza ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te pasaba?-le pregunto Ryuga a Akiza acercándose a ella.

-¡Ryuga-senpai estaba enfadado, tenía miedo de decirle! Tenía miedo, de que me volvieses a tirar al suelo, tenía miedo de que me odiases, ya que no recuerdo y fuiste la primera persona que conocí desde que desperté-le dice Akiza a Ryuga aun llorando y sus lágrimas vuelven a ser normales.

-Akiza, no sería capaz de odiarte. Lo que pasa es que, no se es extraño, se me hace extraño verte viva moriste delante de mis ojos y has cambiado tanto en cinco años, aunque por dentro sigues siendo esa delicada niña de diez años que no lograba andar por mucho que quisiese-le dice Ryuga mirando al suelo.

-¿Así era yo? Ryuga cuando puedas cuéntame todo sobre mi pasado-le dice Akiza.

-Yo no soy el apropiado para eso, mejor llegamos a tu casa y que Kyoya te lo diga-le dice Ryuga y mira a los ojos de Akiza.

-Bueno, pues si van yo les acompaño espero que no les moleste-les dice King, Ryuga no dice nada y Akiza solo acepta.

Despues de estar una semana caminando llegaron al pueblo, Akiza al verlo se sorprendió, nunca había visto un pueblo, solo vio el pueblo donde despertó. Luego los tres se introdujeron dentro del pueblo, Akiza muy emocionada miraba todo lo que iba a su alrededor, empezó a nevar. Ryuga al ver que Akiza tenía frio se quito su chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros, Akiza se sorprendió al ver lo que hacia Ryuga, luego él se acerco a su oído.

-Lo siento, no tenia porque haberte empujado, me entere de una cosa y me enfade mucho, sin querer la page contigo lo siento-le dice Ryuga a Akiza ella se sorprendió al oír eso.

-No importa Ryuga-senpai tu siempre serás perdonado-le dice Akiza a Ryuga sonriéndole amablemente él se separa de ella y sigue caminando con la mirada baja ya que se sonrojo un poco por la sonrisa de Akiza.

Ella solo sonríe y sigue mirando cosas, en una parte del pueblo había un mercado medieval y Akiza le rogo a Ryuga para poder ir, él le dijo que si pero que no se separase de su lado, para sorpresa de Ryuga en el mercado se encontraron con Kenta.

-¡Ryuga!-le grita Kenta acercándose al nombrado el solo se giro al verle se sorprendió y Akiza estaba algo confusa.

-Hola Kenta-le saludo Ryuga seriamente, Kenta al ver a Akiza se quedo petrificado, si la había reconocido enseguida, las lágrimas salieron del rostro de Kenta, se acerco a ella, y la abrazo. Akiza se sorprendió al ver que Kenta la había abrazado y ella también empezó a llorar…

**Akiza poov**

No entendía porque esa Kenta me había abrazado llorando, tampoco entendía porque lloraba si yo no lo recordaba, pero mis lágrimas salían cada vez con más intensidad hasta volverse lágrimas de sangre otra vez.

-Akiza te extrañe tanto-me susurra Kenta en el oído llorando.

-Lo siento Kenta, pero yo no recuerdo-le confieso llorando él se sorprende y se separa de mi.

**Normal poov**

-Akiza mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, yo debo irme-le dice Ryuga a Akiza.

-¿Qué? Ryuga-senpai por favor no se vaya-le dice Akiza a Ryuga aun llorando, el solo le quita las lagrimas.

-Te puedes quedar mi chaqueta aquí hace frio, Akiza, yo no sé nada de tu pasado los que más saben son Kenta y Kyoya, Kenta te llevara hasta la casa de tu hermano, allí el te lo dirá todo, yo solo tenía que traerte hasta aquí-le dice Ryuga a Akiza empezando a irse.

Akiza estaba a punto de salir tras él pero un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos zafiros le paro el paso cogiéndola del brazo.

-¡Suéltame tengo que ir con Ryuga-senpai!-le grito Akiza tratando de soltarse aun llorando.

-Hermana, déjale ir Ryuga solo quería traerte hasta aquí-le dice el chico Akiza se gira para ver quién es, al verlo se sorprende.

-Kyoya…-susurra Akiza llorando ella lo abraza.-Yo quiero estar al lado de Ryuga-senpai el me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba, no puedo dejarle ir así por así-

-Lo comprendo Akiza, aparte el me odia lo mejor es dejarle y algún día volverá-le dice Kyoya a Akiza ella solo sigue llorando recostada en el pecho de Kyoya, luego Kyoya se llevo a Akiza a su casa junto con Kenta y King.

Allí Kyoya le cuenta todo a Akiza, ella ya había recuperado gran parte de su memoria, Kyoya le conto porque Ryuga le odiaba y que algún día volvería, ella suspiro entonces decidió contarles que cuando despertó era una ángel negra, todos se sorprendieron al oír eso y también les conto lo amable que fue Ryuga con ella. Pasaban los días y Akiza siempre iba a ver si Ryuga volvía así era continuamente, nevase o lloviese ella estaba ahí, cuando llego la primavera Akiza decidió ir a buscar a Ryuga usando sus alas, que ya estaban curadas, para ir a buscar a Ryuga, Kenta decidió ir con ella para vigilarla, a Akiza no le importaba tener a Kenta a su lado, ella sabía que él seguía enamorado de ella, pero no le importaba, ya que Akiza se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado profundamente de Ryuga…

* * *

**RominaDark5: **El capitulo se te hace triste si escuchan la canción de Final Fantasy X To Zanarkand T^T , perdón por el retraso y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.


	3. Un demonio enfadado

**********************************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

Akiza y Kenta no lograron encontrar a Ryuga, Kenta volvió con los demás, lo que más le extraño a Kenta era la repentina forma en la que Akiza había cambiado, ya no sonreía era seria y decía que lo odiaba, cada vez que le decía eso, le parecía que una cuchillada le pasaba por el corazón. Akiza no se rindió, más bien siguió buscando a Ryuga, parecía que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, un día recorriendo el mundo se encontró con un chico de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes.

-Vaya, eres espectacular, tu belleza no tiene límites, eres perfecta-le dice el chico a Akiza ella, se enfada.

-Cállate si no quieres morir, ahora apártate de mi camino-le dice Akiza al chico él no se aparta.

-¿Buscas a Ryuga verdad?-le pregunta el chico, haciendo que Akiza le mire más interesada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le pregunta Akiza al chico.

-Mi nombre es Jack querida Akiza, es un honor conocerte a ti, Ryuga me habla mucho de ti-le dice Jack a Akiza, ella se sorprende al oír eso, ya que sabia su nombre y conocía a Ryuga.

-¿Dónde está Ryuga?-le pregunta Akiza a Jack seriamente.

-Si me acompañas te lo diré y se mas amable, porque una rosa hermosa como tú, no tiene porque marchitarse-le dice Jack a Akiza dándole una rosa, ella decide coger la rosa solo por no hacerle el feo. Jack la lleva hasta una academia, allí le dicen a Jack y a ella, que Ryuga se fue de allí por la mañana temprano y dijo que no volvería, tampoco dio información de hacia donde iría.

-Otra vez te perdí…-susurra Akiza tristemente y siente como una de sus lágrimas resbala por su mejilla, ella se la quita y se va de la academia, Jack la sigue.

-Maldición, Akiza no me odies, lo siento no es mi culpa si Ryuga se va-le dice Jack a Akiza a modo de perdón, ella suspira.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho no es culpa tuya, pero gracias por todo Jack, ahora seguiré mi viaje-le responde Akiza a Jack y le dedica una sonrisa, eso sorprende a Jack, ya que es la primera vez que la ve sonreír desde que la conocio.

-Espera, ya que viajas sola puedo ir contigo, aparte no doy mucho la tabarra, seremos buenos amigos-le dice Jack a Akiza intentando convencerla.

-Está bien, pero antes debes de ver mi secreto-le dice Akiza y saca sus alas negras, Jack se queda atónito cuando las ve.-Impresionantes ¿Verdad?-le pregunta Akiza a Jack sonriendo mirando sus alas.

-Un poco, aparte son hermosas, como tú, ya decía yo que te veías con un tono angelical-le dice Jack a Akiza haciendo que se sonroje un poco, pero lo oculta con sus cabellos.

-Vámonos-le ordena Akiza empezando a volar, pero de repente el cielo se oscureció, algo salió del suelo, Jack que estaba allí no sabía qué hacer, Akiza lo cogió y como pudo lo llevo a un lugar seguro, ya que ella no tenía mucha fuerza. Lo que salió del suelo fue un demonio gigante con unas alas demoniacas negras, un aura negra lo rodeaba.

-Akiza, incumpliste tu promesa, me dijiste que no te enamorarías de un humano-le dice el demonio a Akiza.

-Yo no recuerdo, yo no recuerdo nada eso-le dice Akiza al demonio pero este le ataca con un zarpazo, rasguñando su vestido y formándole unas cuantas heridas, Akiza seguía sin recordar, el demonio seguía arañándola y hiriéndola.

**Akiza`s poov**

Jack me gritaba que me fuese de allí, yo no le hacía caso a mí nadie me dice que tengo que hacer, me recupere del último ataque que me lanzo y de repente un arañazo me dio en los ojos, grite por el dolor, me tape los ojos, los abría y no veía nada, sentía mis manos húmedas por la sangre, pestañee aun conservaba mis ojos, pero no veía nada, no me los quito por suerte, cerré los ojos fuertemente y intente atacar al demonio sin poder verle, me dio el último golpe y digo el ultimo porque caí inconsciente al suelo, no sé lo que paso después…

**Kyoya`s poov**

Sabía que Akiza se acabaría metiendo en un lio, pero esto sobrepasaba los limites, y no me creía que había luchado con un demonio era ilógico, los demonios no existen, bueno ahora me puedo creer cualquier cosa, al ver a Akiza siendo un ángel negro. Pero eso no era la importante, lo importante era saber cómo estaba ella, además iba con un tío llamado Jack que no pudo hacer nada para evitar esto, había llamado a Kenta desde hace rato pero al ver con quien venía Kenta me sorprendí, venia con Ryuga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte a Ryuga, el no me respondió y se sentó en una silla cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno me encontré a Ryuga mientras venia y resulta que los dos veníamos para aquí-me explica Kenta y vemos que los médicos salen de la habitación donde estaba mi hermana.

-No me puedo creer la suerte que tiene, primera no se ha quedado ciega porque el arañazo no alcanzo sus ojos, segunda sus heridas son graves pero se recuperara y tercera no solo tiene heridas graves también tiene algunas leves. Esta chica ha tenido suerte, pero si le vuelven a hacer algo así dudo que sobreviva-me explica el médico, para luego dejarnos pasar. Cuando vemos a Akiza tenía una venda en los ojos, y casi todo el cuerpo vendado, ella apenas podía respirar.

**Normal poov**

Akiza mientras dormía, le salían lágrimas de los ojos, apenas podía respirar y de repente se despertó de golpe levantándose, para luego quitarse la venda de los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto asustada, Ryuga se acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro.

-Estas en el hospital, pero mira que hay que ser estúpida para que te hagan todo esto por una persona-le dice Ryuga a Akiza enfadado.

-Tengo, que hablar con ese demonio-le responde Akiza intentando levantarse pero Kyoya, Kenta, Jack y Ryuga se lo impidieron.

-Akiza tienes que descansar, no siempre vas a estar bien y no siempre vas a tener la suerte que has tenido-le dice Jack a Akiza.

-¿Y tu porque no hiciste nada?-le pregunta Ryuga a Jack cogiéndolo del cuello.

-Ryuga suéltame, está claro que hubiese muerto si hacia algo-le responde Jack.

-¡Ya basta! Esto me lo he buscado yo sola y yo sola lo solucionare, porque este es mi problema y no el vuestro-le dice Akiza a los dos, Ryuga solo suelta a Jack y sale de la habitación enfadado…


	4. La armadura divina

**************************************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

**Akiza´s poov**

Era de noche, Kyoya estaba dormido le acaricie el rostro, para luego levantarme y mirar por la ventana, de mis ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas, me las quite con la mano, luego me puse mi ropa, para luego abrir la ventana, trague saliva sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era sabio…

-Lo siento Kyoya…-susurre mis alas salieron de mi espalda entonces, me tire para luego empezar a volar, volaba sin rumbo hasta que vi algo, era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto.

**Normal poov**

Akiza detuvo su trayectoria cuando vio aquel lago, lleno de luz por las luciérnagas y las almas que se quedaban en tierra, Akiza bajo hasta aquel lago, camino lentamente hasta el agua, pero una voz detuvo su paso.

-Sabia que vendrías hasta aquí-le dijo la voz que se ocultaba en la oscuridad, para luego salir.

-Ryuga… ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Akiza fríamente, mientras en sus ojos se veía una mezcla de sentimientos entre la ira y el amor que sentía hacia él.

-Pues estaba esperándote, sobreproteges mucho a Jack y eso que no hizo nada para impedir lo que te han hecho-le dice Ryuga a Akiza caminando firmemente hacia ella.

-¿¡Y tú qué hiciste!? ¡Nada absolutamente nada! ¡De seguro solo me observabas y te quedabas quieto Jack intento detenerme no como…!-le grito Akiza a Ryuga, pero Ryuga la detuvo dándole un beso en los labios. Mientras dejaba a Akiza sorprendida y roja a la vez, luego se separaron y Ryuga la abrazo con fuerza.

-No quiero que te pase algo, no quiero que vuelvas a morir, Akiza comprendo cómo te sientes y perdóname, pero, si te alejas de mi todo estará bien, Akiza yo soy el hijo del rey de los demonios, aléjate de mi y de mi padre, entonces todo saldrá bien-le explico Ryuga, Akiza se quedo en shock por unos instantes, Ryuga se separo de ella y se fue de allí. Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Akiza, ella pego un grito al cielo odiando ese momento, entonces golpeo fuertemente contra el suelo repetidas veces.

-No puede ser, dios si es que existes dime que esto no me está pasando…-susurro Akiza llorando hasta que algo detrás de ella empezó a brillar fuertemente, ella se giro sorprendida entonces vio el aura de una mujer, pero no dejaba que le viese la cara.

-Akiza, te llevo observando desde que renaciste, he visto que la vida no te ha ido bien, por eso vengo para obsequiarte con un regalo. Esta es la armadura que te permitirá vencer al rey de los demonios, cuando sanen tus heridas tanto físicamente y del corazón, podrás vencer al rey de los demonios. Akiza descansa, recupérate, piensa y cuando creas que estés preparada vence al rey de los demonios para defender a las personas que mas quieres, el reino de los cielos confía en ti Akiza (1)-le dijo esa mujer para darle una armadura a Akiza, ella se la puso cuando acabo de escuchar las palabras de esa mujer.

-Gracias le prometo que no le defraudare, y sobre todo le juro que salvare el mundo-le dijo Akiza sonriendo, la mujer asintió con la cabeza y le entrego a Akiza una espada y un escudo.

-Dentro de poco volveremos a vernos lo sé…-eso fue lo último que escucho Akiza de esa mujer.

**Akiza´s poov**

Suspiré, entonces alce la cabeza y empecé a volar hacia mi casa, donde había vivido diez años con mi familia, una vez llegue vi a Kyoya en la puerta de la casa esperándome.

-Sabía que volverías-

-Si claro, pero solo estaré unos días así que no te hagas ilusiones os sigo odiando metete eso en la cabeza… ¡Yuto!-grite cuando vi a mi gato, para tomarlo en brazos.

-En el fondo es una cría…-susurro Kyoya y note un leve sonrojo en mi cara.

-¡No soy una cría! Es solo que hace cinco años que no veo a mi querido gato-le dije a Kyoya enfadada yendo a mi habitación.

-Vaya recuerdas donde estaba tu habitación-

-¿Me vas a seguir a todas partes o qué?-le pregunte aun enfadada, el se puso a pensar.

-Quizá, bueno me voy a descansar mañana tengo cosas que hacer-me dijo para luego irse, suspire para luego entrar en mi habitación y dejar a Yuto sobre mi cama. Me quede observando las fotos que tenia junto con Kenta, cogí los cuadros con las fotos y una bolsa donde puse todos esos cuadros para guardarlos en un rincón oscuro de mi habitación.

-Creo que esta es la mejor manera de no arrepentirme y me pensare lo de tirar las fotos-le dije a Yuto ya que me estaba mirando, aunque luego me di cuenta que era un poco tonto hablar con un gato, me tumbe al lado de Yuto y mire el techo, luego me quite la armadura, que ya me había olvidado de ella, y la deje en un sitio donde nadie podía tocarla, luego volví a mi posición de antes y recordé las palabras de Ryuga, me mordí el labio inferior hasta hacerme sangre. Abrasé un cojín y empecé a llorar como hago siempre, no sé hacer otra cosa, note que alguien me miraba desde la ventana, cuando gire la vista no había nadie, tenia esta sensación desde que hable con aquella mujer.

-¿Cuál será su nombre? ¿De dónde saco la armadura? ¿Es humana? ¿Alguien me vigila o es mi imaginación? Parezco loca hablando sola, tengo tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta-me dije a mi misma pensando en voz alta, alguien llamo a mi puerta, para luego ver que era Kyoya.

-Hermana, te oí hablar y creía que estabas con alguien-me dice Kyoya.

-Bonita escusa hermano pero, se nota que has venido solo para verme y hablar conmigo pasa-le digo a Kyoya por primera vez amablemente, nos pasamos la noche entera hablando, le había contado todo lo que me había pasado y el no se lo creía, llego un momento en el que los dos nos quedamos dormidos, como dos hermanos después de tanto tiempo…

* * *

(1)La mujer que habla en esta parte, saldrá en un especial de este fic que subiré a mi deviantart si quieren leer ese especial tendrán que pasarse por mi deviantart y esperar a que acabe este fic para que lo empiece aunque tardare un poco.

RominaDark5: Bueno hoy no puedo agradecer porque no me dejaron review, la próxima semana tendré clases que creo que solo actualizare cuando tenga inspiración como ahora que hice este capítulo en media hora, bueno me dicen si les gusto, si no les gusto si me odian, si me quieren tirar tomatazos también pueden…Ya nos veremos en el próximo capítulo porque esta historia está llegando a su fin se me cuidan bye.


	5. La lucha contra el rey de los demonios

**********************************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

**Akiza´s poov**

Espere varios meses para que mis heridas sanasen esos estúpidos creían que yo era su amiga cuando no es así, pero le gente es inútil. Hoy he decidido una cosa, venceré al rey de los demonios aunque se signifique mi muerte, me puse la armadura que aquella señora me había dado, tome mi espada y escudo, pero en el momento que iba a salir por la ventana con mis alas algo me detuvo.

-¿Ya te vas?-me pregunto Kenta me sorprendí y lo mire fríamente.

-Así es, dudo que vuelva, espero que estéis allí para ver la muerte de ese maldito-le digo a Kenta hasta que le noto más cerca, es decir, me había abrazado por la espalda, como osa ese desgraciado tocarme.

-Buena suerte Akiza, yo confío en ti-me dice Kenta y noto como unas lagrimas recorren por mi cuello.

-Kenta, aléjate de mi, te prometo que lo matare-le digo a Kenta saliendo por la ventana y mirándolo, con mi espada me hago un corte en la palma de la mano.-Lo juro por mi propia sangre-le digo a Kenta, el asiente con la cabeza y yo pongo rumbo hacia donde está el rey de los demonios, antes de acercarme a él una ráfaga de oscuridad pasa por delante de mí para recibir al rey de los demonios.

-Ya veo que has conseguido la armadura que aquella diosa te dio, se llevara una decepción si confía en ti-me dice el yo le miro con odio.

-No te creas, no soy la misma de hace unos meses he cambiado ahora soy más fuerte-le digo al rey de los demonios para atacarle y así empezar una lucha. Mi espada apenas le hacía daño, por mucho que atacase el contraatacaba con algo más fuerte, mi escudo apenas podía resistir los golpes, me di cuenta de que esa armadura guardaba un poder oculto, pero si no sabia como liberarlo, no valía para nada. Al hundirme en mis pensamientos baje la guardia, el rey de los demonios aprovechó ese momento para atacarme me tiro contra el lago que había visto hace unos meses, allí estaba Ryuga que me miraba fijamente, la sangre emanaba de mis heridas, escupí un poco de sangre y me levante del suelo.

-Sabes que no lo lograras sola-me dice Ryuga le miro un segundo, mi mirada era decidida, no podía perder yo le di mi palabra a Kenta.

-Lo sé, pero si mi alma se junta con esta armadura podre lograrlo, porque una persona confía en mí, no, todo el mundo confía en mí no puedo decaer ahora, no puedo morir ahora cuando se que el futuro está en mis manos, he sacrificado mucho por llegar hasta aquí, la diosa confía en mí y sé que tu también lo haces, por eso yo, me levantare por muchas veces que caiga, las personas se hacen más fuertes cuando caen y vuelven a ponerse en pie-le digo a Ryuga muy decidida, hasta que veo que Ryuga se vuelve translucido.

-Entonces puedo confiar en ti, Akiza meteré en tu cuerpo tu y yo seremos uno, para poder vencer a mi padre, porque sabes que no estas sola, yo te guiare desde tus pensamientos-me dice Ryuga, para adentrarse dentro de mi, suspire mi aspecto físico había cambiado, al igual que la armadura, mi cabello se volvió largo y blanco, unos colmillos sobresalían de mi boca y mis ojos se tornaron plateados. Mi armadura era negra, excepto la parte inferior que era blanca, ya no llevaba una espada si no poseía un arco de luz y mi escudo estaba pegado a la parte de mi brazo derecho, que me dejaría defenderme más rápido.

-Gracias Ryuga…-susurre vi al rey de los demonios acercarse a mí, el me ataco con su espada, yo reaccione rápidamente y pude protegerme con mi escudo. Aproveché el paisaje para esconderme entre lo arboles y dispararle flechas a el rey de los demonios.

-"Akiza ¿Me oyes? Soy yo Ryuga, el punto débil de mi padre es su estomago, donde tiene esa especie de núcleo"-me dice Ryuga suspire y mire para arriba para ver el núcleo, prepare una flecha de luz cuando la iba a lanzar el rey de los demonios rompió mi arco tirándome al suelo.

-Maldición…-susurre, pero me sorprendí cuando vi a Kyoya con sus amigos tirándole piedras al rey de los demonios.

-¡Ven a por nosotros si eres valiente maldito!-le gritaron todos a la vez, aproveché ese momento para intentar reparar el arco.

-Es inútil…No sirvo para nada, ellos están arriesgando su vida en vano…-susurre empezando a llorar, pero cuando mis lagrimas tocaron el arco, se empezó a reparara solo.

-Akiza la gente confía en ti, yo se que puedes salvarlos, ahora coge el arco, y haz lo que te dice Ryuga-me dijo la misma señora que me entrego la armadura. Me levante del suelo, cogí el arco y solo dije unas palabras.

-Iros de aquí, de esto me encargo yo-le dije a mi hermano y sus amigos, ellos me hicieron caso, en realidad tenía miedo sabia que esto no iba a acabar bien, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Vaya veo que mi hijo te está ayudando, pero esa ayuda durara poco-me dice el rey de los demonios, me dan igual sus palabras aun así conseguiré matarlo, prepare otra flecha esta vez lograría lanzarla y darle, o eso creía cuando algo me ataco por la espalda, el arco desapareció y yo volví a mi forma humana, mire hacia atrás y vi a Ryuga.

-Creo que sin el arco de luz no le podrás matar-

-Dijiste que me ayudarías, maldito traidor con arco o sin él lo matare-le respondí enfadada, empezó a volar, pero el rey de los demonios me pegaba como si fuese mosquito, sabía que él era más fuerte pero no me rendiría, cada vez que me tiraba seguía levantándome como si mi vida dependiese de eso. Hasta que me di cuenta de que siempre usaba los mismos ataques siempre la misma dirección, sonreí.

-¿Por qué sonríes niñita?-me pregunto.

-Porque ya sé como matarte-le respondí, mientras esquivaba sus ataques sabia la dirección de cada uno y sin pensarlo dos veces le golpee en su punto débil. El cayó al suelo derrotado, Kyoya y sus amigos al ver que cayó derrotado, se acercaron a mi todos estaban felices, sonreí estaba feliz muy feliz.

-Akiza lo has logrado y has estado genial-me dice Kyoya abrazándome, acepte el abrazo, por primera vez de mis ojos salían lagrimas de felicidad.

-Gracias hermano…-susurre, en el momento en el que me separe de él un dolor muy fuerte, que empecé a sentir en mi espalda y en el corazón, alguien me había clavado una daga.

-¡Akiza!-oí gritar a todo el mundo, cuando me gire para ver quien había sido, me quede muy sorprendida.

-Maldito….yo…-

**Continuara…**

* * *

RominaDark5: Lo sé un poco raro el capitulo, pero cuando apenas hay inspiración supongo que se busca de una manea u otra. Bueno les he dejado con intriga en la ultima parte, me gusta dejarles con intriga, lo sé soy mala, pero bueno, creo que empezare a escribir fics de otras series también, si me viene la inspiración, pero se intentara, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, porque el próximo ya es el ultimo, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo se me cuidan bye.


	6. El adiós

**************************************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

**Akiza´s poov**

Cuando me gire vi a la persona que me había atacado causándome una herida de muerte.

-Maldito…yo…te…amaba-le digo con mucho esfuerzo quitándome lo que me había clavado, gritando por el dolor.

-Un amor, no siempre es perfecto Akiza, tu has matado a mi padre-me dice Ryuga sonriendo maléficamente.

-Tu, me ayudaste, yo te amaba, yo sacrifique casi toda mi vida por ti y tu…-le digo entre lagrimas a Ryuga pero no puedo acabar la frase ya que caí al suelo inconsciente y casi sin vida. Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, mi corazón latía muy lentamente, me quedaba poco tiempo de vida, mire a un lado, lo veía borroso, pero pude ver a Kenta y Kyoya a mi lado.

-Por lo menos has despertado-me dice Kyoya acariciándome el rostro, incluso el sabia que moriría pronto, ya que apenas podía ver como unas lagrimas caían de su rostro.

-Kenta…tengo…que hablar…contigo-le digo con mucho esfuerzo a Kenta, Kyoya que estaba con sus amigos decide dejarnos solos, cuando salen rompo las vendas que tenia sobre mi herida, manche mi mano con mi sangre y le acaricie el rostro a Kenta el se queda sorprendido.

-Akiza otra vez te vas de mi lado-me dice Kenta le sonreí.

-Kenta…cumplí…mi promesa…ahora…tu…hazme…una promesa-le digo a Kenta con mas esfuerzo que antes.

-Claro, cumpliré todas las promesas que quieras-me dice Kenta, le vuelvo a sonreír.

-Prométeme…que…vi…viras…por…los…dos-le digo a Kenta con aun mas esfuerzo, Kenta se sorprende al oír eso y asiente con la cabeza ya que empieza a llorar y no le salen las palabras, mi corazón cada vez se iba deteniendo mas.

-Akiza, otra vez me dejas solo-me dice Kenta, sonreí sé que es mi última sonrisa.

-Lo…se…lo siento…Kenta-le digo a Kenta y veo que entra el doctor, quiero decirle algo, pero Kenta me tapa la boca para que no hable.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda doctor?-le pregunto Kenta y justo eso era lo que le quería preguntar.

-Poco y si sigue hablando menos, creo que llegara hasta la noche, mire te pondré hora de muerte diez y cuarto o diez y media-me dice el doctor suspiro, en realidad ya me quiero morir pero mire la hora y vi que eran las cinco de la tarde.

-No…puede…hacer algo…para que…muera…a…hora…y…cal…mar mi…dolor-le digo con esfuerzo al doctor y tosiendo un poco de sangre el me mira un momento.

-Lo siento Akiza, pero no puedo hacer nada así que tendrás que sufrir un poco, a mi no me gusta que mis pacientes sufran pero lo siento-me dice el doctor, con mi puño golpeo la camilla maldiciendo mi mala suerte y veo que en la puerta esta Ryuga. No sé porque pero el miedo se apodera de mi, empecé a temblar de miedo y con ganas de salir de allí corriendo.

-Kenta, quiero hablar con Akiza a solas, tranquilo no la voy a rematar-le dice Ryuga a Kenta el no se fía de Ryuga, pero le mire con cara de que saliese, por alguna razón quería saber que me diría ese maldito antes de morir.

-¿Qué…quieres?-le pregunto a Ryuga respirando con dificultad y voz temblorosa.

-¿Tan mal estas?-me pregunta Ryuga sentándose a mi lado, el doctor salió de la habitación, me daba miedo pero sus ojos ámbar miraban a los míos turquesa con mucha confianza.-Sabes te clave la daga, porque has matado a mi padre-

-Supongo…que es…un dos…por uno… ¿Qué son…las rebajas?-le digo con sarcasmo y enfadada.

-Algo así, bueno en realidad vine para decirte, que no iras al cielo si no al infierno es donde te mereces estar pecadora-me dice Ryuga enfadado, le miro a los ojos y le desafío con la mirada.

-Me da igual…ir al…cielo o al…infierno…pero…al…gun día…te llevare…con…migo-le digo a Ryuga suspirando y con esfuerzo, me cuesta hablar mi final está cerca, veo que Ryuga se toma un liquido, no se lo deja en la boca y luego me besa, para hacer que me lo trague.

-Así acabare con tu sufrimiento más rápido, buenas noches Akiza, que tengas dulces sueños en el infierno-me dice Ryuga riéndose como un psicópata, sabía que me había dado veneno, pero apenas podía mover mi cuerpo así que, no me quedo otra opción que beberme el veneno. Mis ojos se cerraban me sentía mas cansada, quería ver mis alas por última vez, las hice salir y las mire, no eran negras si no blancas, solo había una pluma negra en mi ala derecha, sonreí mis lagrimas empezaron a salir, seguían siendo lagrimas de sangre.

-Adiós…mundo cruel…me vengare…de…to…dos…los…hu…ma...nos…lo juro…-esas fueron mis últimas palabras y así morí odiando mi existencia, odiando a cada ser vivo que antes amaba, odiando a la persona que amaba, pero amando a la persona que sí que me amaba. Desperté y vi mi cuerpo hay sin vida yo era solo un espíritu, empecé a llorar al ver a Kenta llorando sobre mi cuerpo, suspire y me quite las lagrimas, esta vez caí inconsciente y cuando desperté lo único que vi, fueron las tinieblas del infierno…

**FIN.**

* * *

RominaDark5: Aquí tienen el triste final de la segunda parte de esta saga, no se crean hay una continuación mas, pero la publicare cuando acabe otros dos fics que tengo pendientes, creo que la escuela de monstruos va a estar un poco largo. Gracias a Kzy Ocura y Haruhi tkm por seguir este fic, espero que les haya gustado y espero que en la última saga le dé un final feliz a la pobre Akiza. Bueno ya nos veremos en mis otras historias se me cuidan bye.


End file.
